


Chick Magnets Need Help Too

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Mostly Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a Guy to do when he needs to impress a girl like her? Or the time Guy actually asked for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Magnets Need Help Too

_Roses are red, Beetle is blue, Fire is stupid, and I love you._

Guy crumpled that sheet up too; Ice would just refuse to talk to him, and Fire would punch him.

"Yo, Bats, how do you get a girl?" Guy asked to the only other person in the room.

Predictably, he got silence, so Guy stood up and went to find the others. The first person he found was Flash.

"So, you're the kind of poof-head that would write a chick a poem, right?" he started, and then there was just an after-image of red and yellow. "Damn, boy's got issues if he can't deal with getting girls," Guy said, chuckling. He went toward the kitchen, but only Blue Beetle and Booster Gold were in there.

"Need something?" Booster asked, eager for anything other than Beetle blowing up the toaster again.

"Nah, you two scuzz-balls only know dick, so no help there," Guy said, walking on as they spluttered and choked.

As he came around a corner, he all but nose-planted in the ~~biggest~~ ~~roundest~~ bosom of Power Girl, and for a second, he thought he might have found salvation.

"Hey, you're a girl! What's the kind of thing you sappy chicks want to hear in your poetry?"

A check of his watch when he came to told him she'd only managed to stun him for about five minutes. He was getting better at enduring her punches. A little further into the base found he had two choices left for potential help. He looked from Captain ~~Whitebread~~ Marvel to the freaky alien and back again, then just threw it out there.

"So, if you want to get a chick to dig you, what kind of sap do you put in a poem?" he asked them both. Predictably, Captain ~~Whitebread~~ Marvel turned as red as he could get, and then vanished out of the room to go get some apple pie or some kind of stupid wholesome snack.

Martian Manhunter, though, turned and looked at him with those soul-sucking eyes that bored all the way through a guy like some ghoulish interrogator.

"Take the aspects about her that you most appreciate, compare them to things you know she is aware you hold in high regard, and then raise her above even those things, Green Lantern. I think if you tackle your project in this manner, you will make your point best."

Guy stood there stunned, then he started grinning. "I got this in the bag!"

* * *

_Your tits are cuter than my haircut, your smile is brighter than my ring. I really want you to my girl, so how about you and me as a thing?_

Tora stared at the poetry, scribbled in Guy's own handwriting among green, poorly-drawn hearts, and then she looked helplessly at Bea. Who was still laughing herself sick.

"It's the thought that counts?" Tora asked before giggling too.

**Author's Note:**

> While the relationship is in the background as motivation, I truly was just too amused at HOW Guy would figure this out through his teammates to ignore what the prompt of poetry gave me.


End file.
